


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by myownway



Series: The Longest Kink Prompts In History... [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Magnus is away, Alec misses him... Fluff.





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> When a friend sends you the longest prompt list but then nothing but fluff happens...

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder 

Alec stared at his phone and sighed. Magnus had only been gone a week, but it felt like a life time. Alec never thought that he would be that person that pines after their lover, that person that simply cannot function without them near. But he was, and that and the fact that Magnus was miles away from him made him completely miserable.   
“I am not that person.” Alec mumbled to himself, but he wasn’t convincing anyone. Izzy had been mocking him continuously and Jace had avoided him. Apparently, it was too much for him to feel how much his Parbati needed his lover. Alec was set to call Jace and see if he wanted to go for a drink, he needed a distraction but as he went to call him his phone rang, and Magnus’ handsome face appeared on the phone. Alec answered it straight away not caring how eager it made him. “Hey,”  
“Hey yourself.” Magnus’ husky voice returned, and Alec felt himself smiling. “How are you Alexander?” The way he called him Alexander always made Alec shiver.   
“Good, I’m good.” Alec sighed. “How are you? Is the trip going okay…?”   
“Everything is fine.” Magnus smiled, Alec could hear the smile in his voice. “I will be home in a few days.”  
“Oh.” Alec sighed.   
“Alexander are you missing me?” Magnus teased.   
“Yeah.” Alec said in a soft breath, what would be the point in lying to him? “You miss me too, right?” Alec asked, though he wished he hadn’t. What if Magnus said no? What if Magnus really didn’t miss him as much as he missed him.   
“Oh, Alexander. I miss you terribly.” Magnus sighed. “I miss having you in my arms. You know I can’t sleep without you.”   
“Me too.” Alec said honestly, he brought his knees to his chest and held them tightly as he listened to his companion talk on the phone.   
“It won’t be long until I’m home.” Magnus’ voice is soft and Alec nods even though he know Magnus can’t see him. “What have you been doing whilst I’ve been gone?”   
“Nothing.” Alec sighed, he knew he sounded a little stubborn, but he really couldn’t help it. “Apparently I can’t function without you.”  
“Well I could have told you that.” Magnus chuckles and Alec growls but that only makes Magnus laugh more. “I bet you look adorable right now.”   
“I do not. I don’t ever look adorable Magnus.” Alec said, he wanted to sound strong and stern but he knew that failed. Instead he was smiling. Magnus always had that effect on him, he was just glad the older man couldn’t see him blushing right now.   
“You’ll always be my adorable Alexander.” Magnus smiles. “I should go.”  
“Oh.” Alec sighs, he didn’t want to ever stop talking to Magnus. Even if he couldn’t speak to him face to face, just hearing his voice made everything feel better.   
“I’ll call you later to say goodnight.” Magnus promises.   
“Okay.” Alec nods and he knows he’ll spend the next few hours just sitting waiting for his phone to ring again. “I’ll talk to you soon.”   
“Talk to you soon.” Magnus mirrors. “Love you.”   
“Love you too.” Alec hums, his stomach filled with butterflies. The phone disconnects, and Alec lays the one on the sofa beside him and he sighs to himself. He closes his eyes and tells himself that Magnus would be home soon, and this horrible feeling would soon be over. And he knew that when Magnus did come home he would spend the night showing him just how much he missed him and he would do everything he could to have him never have to leave again.


End file.
